Fox ,War, and Love
by KingBeasta
Summary: White Kitsune is a hero who just had one of the unluckiest day fighting killer croc, bane, clayface , copperhead, and poison ivy while he magically won he was severely injured and broke a nurse by the name of Shizune helps him get back to health Naruto x Shizune Chakra-less Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Fox, War, and Love

 **Summary**

White Kitsune is a hero who just had one of the unluckiest day fighting killer croc, bane, clayface , copperhead, and poison ivy while he magically won he was severely injured and broke a nurse by the name of Shizune helps him get back to health

Naruto x Shizune

Chakra-less

Strong Naruto

 **The last story I'll have to update is Red Fox**. _**After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _Now let's get on with the story folks_**

* * *

A Costume wearing figure stands infront of Killer Croc (Rebirth version), Bane (new 52 look), Clayface, Copperhead (female copperhead from arkham orgins), and Poison Ivy (new 52 version) each villain glaring at the costume figure. Clayface steps up and morphs his hand into a spiked mace the clay man grins darkly at the figure "Now that Batman and bird-boy ain't here we can to whatever we want. But the only thing standing in our way is you White Kistune!" said Clayface glaring at the figure.

Bane steps next to Clayface glaring at the young hero "he's right and that means you have to die." growled Bane.

Poison Ivy brushes her red hair from her eyes she grins seductively at the white armored hero "ehehe...I must agree with Bane even Batman and his sidekick wouldn't stand a chance against all of us. But no matter if you enjoyed playing hero then...you can die a hero." grinned Poison Ivy.

The now identified White Kistune is wearing a snow white helment that has short fox ears two eyes allowing the perspn to see through the helment.

His suit is made of hardened plates on titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers and was broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility.

The gauntlets are black were made of a dense but malleable leather with ribbing on the palm side of the fingers, raised piping, and convex metal knuckles on the topside. Mesh detail appeared just beneath the palm and inside the three recessed louver-like shapes located on both topside the gloves has retractable talon like claws.

The utility belt is black in color was a convex metal ampules form, and its buckle was made of beveled metal platelets. The back of the belt had an intricate containment device and could be detached to be used as a tool. His boots are armored and black and in the middle of the chest is a fox head emblen it's black in color , White Kistune wears a black hooded cloak. White Kistune has been in gotham for six years he's 22 years old he was bonded with a japanses fox spirit giving him super strength, flight, create illusions, use fire and lightning.

Under his helment he glares at the villains "tsk, no this isn't my time!" declared Naruto he slams his hand on the floor, the ground lights up with gold lightning electrocuting Poison Ivy and Bane well to the ground with their eyes rolled in the back of their.

Clayface snarls at the young hero he charges at White Kitsune ready to rip the hero apart. White Kitsune smirks at Clayface he then hears large stomping behind him "must be Bane. " said White Kitsune. White Kitsune performs a backflip hooping over the two large men but sadly for our hero these two large men aren't slow. Bane jumps in the air kicking the young hero in the stomach. White Kitsune let's out a silent scream as Clayface uses wraps Naruto in some tentacles he then slams the fox themed hero into the stone hard ground.

White Kitsune groaned in pain Clayface, Bane, Copperhead, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy smirked at White Kitsune. Clayface walks to the hero and morphed his hand into a giant spiked mace "see ya hero. " mocked Clayface.

White Kitsune threw a smoke pellet on the ground blinding each of the villains "where the fuck are you! I know you're here you little - Clayface is then met with a shuriken in the form of a fox head just as the foxriken is lodged into Clayface's body the large man is then frozen down.

White Kitsune turns towards the villains "one down , four more to go. " said White Kitsune, Poison Ivy then glares at White Kitsune. She sends hundreds of vines at White Kitsune the man gritted his teeth but thanks to the White helmet none of the villains were actually able to see his face. The white clad theme hero's hands glowed in purple lightning, he then slams his hands into the ground burning the plants to a crisp but this had anger Ivy.

The redhead woman snarled at White Kitsune "you murdered my babies! " yelled Poison Ivy she then sends thousands of thousands of Venus fly trappers at the hero before he even knew it he surrounded by the Venus fly trappers "yes. Feed my children. Feed. " exclaimed Poison Ivy with a satisfied smirk on her face believing the hero had died.

Copperhead walks next to her she then grins at Poison Ivy "nice one Ivy but something is off. " said Copperhead as she narrows her eyes.

Poison Ivy turns towards Copperhead with a suspicious expression "what are you talking about Copperhead he's dead. " said Poison Ivy like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"What I mean is wear is the screaming and where the fuck is the blood or blood stained clothes?" asked Copperhead.

Bane walks up to the two women " Senorita Serpiente ( **Snake** ) is right something is missing. " said Bane glaring at the dome of man eatting plants the villains then hear a loud thunderclap they see hundreds of the man eatting plants burnt but they also see a giant who in the ground leading towards the sewer.

"It seems like our pray as ran away. " said Bane as he narrows his eyes.

Killer Croc just grins insanely as he walks to the hole "I like it when the pray runs it makes the chase more fun. " said Killer Crock he then dives into the sewer following White Kitsune.

"Ehehehe, so it seems like our hero is up against the world's deadliest predator. " grinned Copperhead but I wouldn't mind strangling that Kitsune until that helmet of his comes off.

Poison Ivy let's out a sigh "are you always this vulgar? " asked Poison Ivy looking at Copperhead the snake-like woman just shrugged her shoulders.

She then grins sexuality at Poison Ivy "honey you do not know what you are messing. Besides I bet any man would love to catch your poison Ivy even if they might die. " joked Copperhead she let's out a laugh as Ivy just scoffed at her. "I mean I wouldn't mind some scissoring action. " joked Copperhead head wiggling her eyebrows at Poison Ivy and looking at her breasts and curves.

Poison Ivy shook her head and rolled her eyes at Copperhead. She still didn't understand how this woman can be so sex driven if more so than Catwoman. "Why must I be cursed. Ugh, I'd rather deal with Harley hell I'll deal with Livewire anything is probably better than this sex fean snake. " thought Poison Ivy with a deadpan expression as she's trying to ignore Copperhead checking her out and making sexual comments.

 **With White Kitsune**

The young hero pants in exhaustion his suit is damaged covered in scratches and dents, he still couldn't believe he's been fighting criminals of Gotham for three month but usually this wouldn't be a problem due to his enhanced stamina with being merged with the spirit 'Tenko' ( ** _heavenly fox/celestial fox_** ), the most powerful form of the kitsune, But even with his superhuman stamina he's not been able to fight for hours upon hours. And just last month he had to fight the Court of Owls and their assassins because they wanted him among their ranks.

But he of course said no sadly that wasn't the answer they were looking for and it took long sleepless nights to actually taking down the Court of Owls and that was said easier than done. And he's still exhausted from fighting The Court of Owls.

White Kitsune let's out a long sigh " just fucking fantastic I'm exhausted and i'm being in a sewer. " said White Kitsune he then sniffs the air taking in the smell of the sewer but also of something that reeks of blood and humans. "and now I'm being chanced by a fucking cannibal! " groaned White Kitsune he then begins to walk through the sewer.

" **May I give you a suggestion Naruto-san?** " asked the Kitsune spirit normally this would freak out a normal person but Naruto has grown use to Tenko speaking to him through a psychic link.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders wanting to know what the spirit has to say "alright I'm game what's your idea? " asked Naruto in a curious tone.

The Fox spirit hums to herself **"the suggestion I have for you is instead of focusing on your physical powers how about your more mental powers?** " suggested Tenko Naruto couldn't help but to smirk.

"That might work. I mean Killer Croc senses are increased meaning of I use my illusions it will have a greater affect on him. " said Naruto grinning under his helmet.

Tenko nods her head " **yes of course Naruto-san. now it's the crocodile that has become the pray of the fox ."** said Tenko with the hint of amusement.

"I couldn't agree with you more kinda ironic isn't it the world's deadliest predator being hunted by the world's most cunning animal. How the tables have turned ." said Naruto he then raised his arms and a blue dust releases in his armored hands. "let's see how Leatherhead likes this. " whispered Naruto.

Luckily the blonde doesn't have to wait long when Killer Croc drops from the ceiling. Killer Croc then begins to sniff the air unknown to Killer Croc the illusion is already making its move playing with Killer Croc's enhanced senses that the mutated man has. "White Kitsune I know you are here. I can smell you, come out so I can feast on your bones boy. " said Killer Croc in a deep growl.

"Now why the hell should I do that. I like being where I am now hidden from your scaly ass. " taunted Naruto from the shadows but in reality Naruto is only a few feet away from the deranged man.

Killer Croc growls in annoyance he let's out a roar "show your self boy! I will kill you! And suck the very blood from your bones! " yelled Killer Croc in rage.

"Your not that very smart are you. I mean you already said that fuck face. " insulted Naruto.

Killer Croc then turns around slashing what he believes to be Naruto but the Naruto behind him just turned to dust another Naruto appears besides him Killer Croc slash at Naruto but another Naruto appears right next to him. Killer Croc turns around and hammer slams Naruto with his fist but that Naruto vanishes in dust.

Killer Croc let's out a loud monstrous roar " What source of magic is this! " roared Killer Croc.

The sewer is then filled with multiple laughter of Naruto coming from everywhere "ahahah, well i'm no sorcerer but I do use an ancient Japanese magic. I could explain but I rather not tell you. I mean I doubt non existent brain can even competent. " mocked Naruto.

Killer Croc continues to thrash around destroying pipelines and walls around him while Killer Croc is so deep inside the illusion he's trapped in Naruto just smirks behind the crocodile like man "it's seem like your plan is working. " said Naruto in a stoick tone avoid of almost all emotions.

 **"It seems Naruto-san. He's so caught up in the illusion he's can't even tell what's real.** " thought Tendo as she's watching Killer Croc attack the pipelines. It's also helps that Killer Croc senses are so heightened he can't even tell what's real and what's fake.

Naruto then charges at Killer Croc kneeing the giant man in the back causing the cannibal to land first in the sewer water. Killer Croc rises from the water with an enraged expression he charges at Naruto but the real Naruto is own the ceiling. Killer Croc charges face first into a wall.

With the illusion having affect on Killer Croc the large man starts slamming against the walls and pipes. The scaly man then goes into a raging frenzy "damn you White Kitsune! " yelled Killer Croc before the giant man can even do anything or say anything he gets punched in the stomach by a flame fist.

Naruto then covers his right hand in lightning he then open palms Croc in the ribs cracking them. The crocodile man let's out a grunt as Naruto punch him in the kidney forcing the man to cough out blood. Naruto presses both of his fire and lightning hands on Killer Croc, both the fire and lightning explodes causing the villain to be lunged lunged back flying through a wall. Like Croc is then swept through the high water sewage hitting various objects Killer Croc then flies into another lower level sewage water.

Naruto flies above Killer Croc bombarding him with fire balls and lightning bolts. Killer Croc let's out a roar in pain as he's being burnt and electrocuted he's then blinded by the rage he has for Naruto. Killer Croc jumps in the air grabbing onto Naruto's legs he then slams Naruto on the ground cranking and breaking few of Naruto's bones. Killer Croc then delivers savaging punches to Naruto causing his helmet to crack from the intense pressure caused by Killer Croc. The large man then stomps onto Naruto's stomach breaking few of his ribs he then lifts Naruto from the throat. Killer Croc narrows his eye eyes into the helmet's frosted white eyes "now I'll eat you White Kitsune! " yelled Killer Croc.

Naruto pulls out to fox shaped round devices "we'll see about that. " said Naruto he then slams the devices on Killer Croc's head. He let's out a roar of pain at the feeling of someone screaming into his head "that Croc is a Sonic Repulsion and this is pain. " said Naruto covering his whole hand in fire and lightning Naruto punches Croc sending him through the ceiling and onto the surface of Gotham when hits the ground Croc is laying in a crater with several burns from fire and electrocuted. Bane, Poison Ivy, and Copperhead look down at the knocked out Killer Croc.

"Well, so much for the ultimate predator. " said Poison Ivy looking down at Croc, she then let's out a sigh well it seems like this needs a woman's touch. " said Poison Ivy in seductive tone that will turn the gayest man straight.

Copperhead smirks at seeing Naruto fly out from the whole "well, well it seems like foxy came back to play. " smirked Copperhead.

"Well I hope you had your gun because after this you'll be spending your time in jail. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Poison Ivy just chuckle at Naruto "I find it funny. That you believe you can still defeat us." said Poison then commands the plants to attack Naruto. Naruto flies through the various plants his body is then covered in flames. The young hero roars and the fire spreads from his body burning all the plants in site.

Poison Ivy narrows her eyes she then commands the various plants to wrap around Naruto's ankles and throwing him to the ground. Bane uses this to his advantage and upper cups Naruto in the face causing part of his helmet to be chipped away. Bane then grabs his knife and stabs Naruto in the shoulder the hero let's out a grunt of pain. Bane and Ivy then continues to beat the young hero without any mercy what so ever.

Copperhead walks over and gives Naruto a side kick to the ribs she then wraps her legs and arms around Naruto smirking at the hero as Bane uses Naruto as a personal punching bag "you're going to die hero. I can't wait to see what's under that helmet. " said Copperhead as she licks the damaged helmet.

Naruto just grunted as Poison Ivy uses her mutated vines to strangle him "tsk, like that will ever happen I like my woman sane. " said Naruto Copperhead stabs Naruto into the back.

Copperhead grins at Naruto "poor choice of words I injected you with my poison now let's see what kills you first us or thr poison. " mocked Copperhead.

Naruto grunts as Copperhead twist her finger into his back "that might work on normal people but poisons don't affect me. " said Naruto "thanks to being merged with a mystical fox poisons and diseases have no affect on me. But she doesn't need to know that. " thought Naruto. Copperhead growls at this and stabs him repeatedly Naruto headbutts Copperhead breaking her nose and busting her lip.

Copperhead snarls at Naruto but before she can do anything they get zapped by Naruto's mystic lightning each of the three villains screams in pain. Naruto grabs the electrocuted Copperhead and throws her to Bane the two then crashed into a car. Naruto then pulls out a hand held device he presses a button that's on the side a black iron whip comes from the whip. He then wraps the Iron whip around Poison Ivy's neck.

He then pulls back forcing the redhead to come to him Naruto then punches her in the stomach he then presses the button again forcing the whip to back inside the device. Before Poison Ivy can let out a sigh Naruto back flips kicking her in the chin breaking her jaw as she's flying through the air he points his finger at her and begins to blast her with lightning balls.

Poison Ivy grunts in pain as she lands face fire. As she gets up she narrows her eyes at Naruto "you'll pay for that! " snarled Poison Ivy spitting out blood.

Naruto narrows his own eyes at Poison Ivy but thanks to the helmet she's unable to even see his face. At which he was thankful for Unlike Batman who dresses as a batman he decides to dress as a white fox just as the Dark Knight's costume is used as interrogation so is his. He even had his own gimmic just like Batwing , Robin, Batgirl, Red Robin, Nightwing, Batwoman , Red Hood and Huntress.

"Is that a promise? " asked Naruto in a stoick tone.

"Yes. It is. " said Poison Ivy.

"Well see about that. " said Naruto glaring down at Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy mentally grins "yes we shall. " did Poison Ivy the woman then has one of her mutant Rose plants before Naruto relies it he's stabbed by shard Rose like horns Poison Ivy laughs at Naruto. Naruto falls to his knees before he can get up from the ground vines stab the young hero through the arms and legs.

Tenko looks in horror as her comrade/partner/ friend is being tortured by the super powered eco-terrorist " **Naruto! You have to do something fast before Poison Ivy kills you through still exhausted and not fully healed from the fight with The Court of Owls and the Gang War with Penguin, Two-Face, and Black Mask!** " exclaimed Tenko.

Naruto bites his lip refusing to allow Ivy to hear his screams of pain "I know Tenko! come on Naruto do something god damnit!" thought Naruto in pain he then begins to have sweat rolling down from his forehead. He then narrows his eyes at the various of vines pointed at his head.

Naruto growls in anger " I ain't dying tonight Ivy. " said Poison Ivy suddenly each of the vines explodes shocking Ivy.

"W-w-what the hell just happened? " stuttered Ivy.

"it's quite simple. Did you there are electrical magnetic ways all around us. " said Naruto he then charges at her with his body covered in fox lightning the blonde grabs onto Poison Ivy's head electrocuting her into subconsciousness. Naruto then falls to the ground bleeding out he then grabs his arm "great it seems like my healing is also being delayed. " said Naruto as he walks behind a building and sitting down.

 **"Naruto-san you know Bane and Copperhead are still left right ."** stated Tenko.

"Yeah, I know but when will my healing kick in? " asked Naruto in concern as he watches as he bleeds out.

Tenko looks down sadly " **not for another weeks. It might take you a few months for all your injuries to heal. Besides Naruto-san don't forget your body is already tired as it.** " warned Tenko Naruto nods his head in understanding.

Naruto let's out a sigh he then begins to look down at his injuries "great. If I even take these vines or thorns I'll probably black out from blood loss and die I got to finish this up before I even die or black out. But where the fuck is Copperhead and Bane I know damned well those two I haven't just left. " thought Naruto as he mediates.

Tenko nods her head **" I suggested taking them both out simultaneously than one at a time. If you fight one of them one at a time it will give one of the two an advantage of. Both Bane or Copperhead wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if you are in a weakened state.** " said Tenko Naruto couldn't help but to agree with the Fox spirit.

"Right now I have to wait for those two. " thought Naruto he then sniffs the air "it seems like I won't have to wait that long. " whispered Naruto.

Tenko nods her head "correct Naruto-san. " said Tenko Naruto then looks over and see's both Bane and Copperhead walking through the abandoned streets. Naruto looks around and see's an electrical pole. "It's time for them to see just how cunning a fox really is. " thought Naruto he puts his hand on the pole he releases his lightning powers allowing the fox lightning to travel through the pole.

While unaware what is happening around them the two past a knocked out Poison Ivy "It seems zorro ( **fox** ) is more talented than we thought Copperhead but it matters not. I will break the fox just like I broke the BAT! " yelled Bane.

While Bane was yelling Naruto had used an illusion that affected their hearing making them believe he's at numerous locations but in reality he hadn't actually moved "I heard about that. How you broke the Dark Knight's back and how he came back and kicked your el luchador ass. But the beating I'm going to give you is the worst beating of your steroid addicted ass. " said Naruto both Bane and Copperhead look around trying to find the now annoying White Kitsune.

Copperhead gains a tick mark on the side of her head "quite hiding and fucking do something but I guess that will be asking to much but I shouldn't be surprised after foxes are easy to kill your just waiting out your death." yelled Copperhead Naruto mentally smiles to himself at the fact that his plan is working.

Tenko hums to herself " **it seems like your plan is going all according to plan Naruto-san. "** said Tenko.

Naruto couldn't help to agree " yeah your right I just need for the two to get so mad they're unable to make or do any rational moves. " thought Naruto. " Hmm, those are big words for a snake who wears her own skin on a parda bag." insulted Naruto in a cold tone.

The female assassin couldn't help but feel a cold shiver down her spine. It also didn't help that you can feel the void of something. "I swear i'll find you and kill you the most slowest way and then i'll mount your fucking head on my wall!" yelled Copperhead Bane nods his head in agreement.

"You are right about one thing. " said Naruto causing the two to wonder where he is.

Copperhead raised an eyebrow and what might that be White Kitsune? " asked Copperhead with her voice leaking amusement.

Naruto smirked underneath his helmet if he smirked anymore his cheeks would split apart from his smirk. "well your right this is a fox hunt but while others are hunting the fox . I on the underhand am doing the hunting you two low life's simply don't understand that even if a fox is put in a corner the Fox will find a way around it. After all, foxes are the most cunning animals but I will show you just how dangerous a fox can truly be. " said Naruto in a dark tone.

Copperhead clicked her tongue in annoyance even though she was actually terrified of him. "White Kitsune might not be as scary as the Batman but he can be pretty damned scary if he wants. " thought Copperhead " you really want to fight. Then show yourself so you can die! " yelled Copperhead.

Naruto closes his eyes "time to get started don't you agree? " asked Naruto speaking to Tenko through the physic link they share.

" **I couldn't agree more with you.** " said Tenko " **but you know what?** " asked the fox spirit.

"What's on your mind?" asked Naruto's who's eyebrow I'd raised and slightly twitching.

"because you're finding both Bane and Copperhead it might be difficult. But it also helps they are enraged with annoyance. " said Naruto.

" **Correct Naruto-san. Let's show these two the wrath of the White Kitsune**." said Tenko Naruto smirked at the Fox spirit. Both Bane and Copperhead then hear a strange noise that reminds them of white noise from the television when the satellite goes dead.

Bane narrows his eyes in suspension "what is that sound? " pondered Bane.

Copperhead also narrows her snake like eyes "I don't know either. But it sounds like white noise. " said Copperhead but suddenly the sound of white noise gets louder and louder they then turn their heads looking at the electrical wire but on the wire is a 6'4 foot tall fox that's made out of mystic fox purple lightning "what the" - the lightning fox bounces on the ground which let out an electrical shock wave sending the two flying and landing roughly on the ground. The two let out a groan of pain "ugh, what the hell was tha?" asked Copperhead as she runs her fingers through her short blonde locks of hair.

"I'm not sure but it had to be White Kitsune. " said Bane but before Copperhead or Bane could say anything the lightning fox let's out a thunder wave roar shocking the two. Bane being the strongest of the two was able to shake the feeling of being stunned.

He runs at the lightning creature full blast the behemoth Mexican jumps and mid kicks th creature in the face causing the creature to buckle back the fox snarls at Bane and shoots him with a missle construct that's made out of lightning the attack hits Bane head on blast the man back while in mid air the lightning fox appears next to Bane the last thing Bane saw or remembering is a lightning claw slamming him to the side then appears in front of him and smacks the luchador straight to the hand concrete floor Bane evben blacked out from pain when the lightning creature slammed him to the harsh cold ground.

Copperhead looks on in shock "what the fuck what happened! One moment he was in front of of that fuckin' lightning fox and next thing I know he's getting smaked to the fucking ground! "exclaimed Copperhead she then becomes shocked when the fox disappears. She then feels a chill run down her back she looks back and see's the fox's tail hit her dead on causing the woman to scream in pain as she's being tossed around. But be she knew it the fox was on front of the mystic purple lightning fox glows in a bright color Copperhead's eyes are wide open from shock.

A huge electrical discharged went off which blasted Copperhead straight to the ground causing her to black out from the electrical blast and being left in a crater. Naruto smirks to himself he then commands the fox to vanish "well that worked. " said an exhausted Naruto.

Tenko nods her head in agreement **"agreed but we need to tie them up first before any of can get a chance to escape when they wake up."** said Tenko Naruto nods his head held then gets up and closes his eyes he then goes through a monk mediating ritual. His body is then consumed by a red aura and he gains golden tribal like ruins on his body. With the ritual complete he then summons his astral mystic animal the Kitsune .

Naruto summons 6 foxes that are 8'0 feet tall they have metallic gold fur Naruto then gives each of them titanium -promethium cuffs and a box "I want each of you to find Clayface, Bane, Killer Croc, Copperhead, and Poison Ivy. Once you do that you may go. " said Naruto each of the foxes grabs the cuffs and box he then flies up on the building and starts to stagger run "I need to get home so I can heal but I don't know how long that will take." said Naruto he then begins to jump off buildings.

 **"Naruto-san we must hurry! The longer you don't get those wounds treated before they get affected. "** adviced Tenko.

Naruto hops off on building and then flies to another building. Naruto then narrows his eyes " I know that Tenko. Or worse I'll die from blood lost. " said Naruto as he pushes his body to move faster even though his body is telling him to stop.

Naruto's vision start to because blurry the fox themed hero then bites down on his lip "but I have no idea how long I will last. " thought Naruto in a serious tone he then continued on his way to his house which is on the other side of the city .

This continued for half an hour that is until Naruto lost his footing and fell from a 10 building Naruto quickly grips on the side of the building with his claws that are built in his gauntlets now the young hero is only on the 6 floor of the building .

Just before Naruto can pick himself up or give himself a pat on the back the edge of the building falls off forcing Naruto to hit the machines on the side of the buildings Naruto then hits the hard cold ground leaving small cracks in the ground but lucky or unlucky Naruto was unconscious before he hit the ground.

As Naruto hit the floor It had caused a loud thumb sound. The building he fall off of was an old apartment that's just a few blocks away from Crime Alley, one of the residents of the house came out. The woman is a young Chinese woman with short black hair reaching her shoulders and dark coal-brown eyes. The woman is wearing a purple nurse clothes clearly stating she's a nurse at Gotham's Hospital.

As The woman steps outside to see what the loud noise was she was shocked that person was no other than a half dead White Kitsune "Oh my God! Please be okay! " prayed the nurse as she takes the hero inside of her silver-blue 1996 Toyota Corolla .

* * *

And i'm done with chapter 1of the Fox, War, and Love next story I'll upload is Uzumaki Spawn oh yeah if you have questions for the Ways to win War story just inbox me also by next Monday someone will be eliminated so vote besides while knows who might end.

 **Naruto x Azula -** **14**

 **Menma x Yue -** **13**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **12**

 **Naruto x Toph -** **11**

 **Menma x Suki -** **11**

 **Naruto x Mai -** **9**

 **Menma x Jin -** **9**

 **Naruto x Katara -** **8**

 **Menma x Smeller Bee -** **4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Naruto hops off on building and then flies to another building. Naruto then narrows his eyes " I know that Tenko. Or worse I'll die from blood lost. " said Naruto as he pushes his body to move faster even though his body is telling him to stop._

 _Naruto's vision start to because blurry the fox themed hero then bites down on his lip "but I have no idea how long I will last. " thought Naruto in a serious tone he then continued on his way to his house which is on the other side of the city ._

 _This continued for half an hour that is until Naruto lost his footing and fell from a 10 building Naruto quickly grips on the side of the building with his claws that are built in his gauntlets now the young hero is only on the 6 floor of the building ._

 _Just before Naruto can pick himself up or give himself a pat on the back the edge of the building falls off forcing Naruto to hit the machines on the side of the buildings Naruto then hits the hard cold ground leaving small cracks in the ground but lucky or unlucky Naruto was unconscious before he hit the ground._

 _As Naruto hit the floor It had caused a loud thumb sound. The building he fall off of was an old apartment that's just a few blocks away from Crime Alley, one of the residents of the house came out. The woman is a young Chinese woman with short black hair reaching her shoulders and dark coal-brown eyes. The woman is wearing a purple nurse clothes clearly stating she's a nurse at Gotham's Hospital._

 _As The woman steps outside to see what the loud noise was she was shocked that person was no other than a half dead White Kitsune "Oh my God! Please be okay! " prayed the nurse as she takes the hero inside of her silver-blue 1996 Toyota Corolla ._

 **Recap End**

Shizune had always dealt with a lot of things mostly because she not only works in a hospital but the fact she also lives in Gotham one of the worse crimed filled city other than Bludhaven but Shizune quickly realized she couldn't take White Kitsune to the hospital mostly due to they would try to remove his mask out of curiosity and just like many masked hearing heroes he'd wore a mask for a reason. She then carefully picks him up out of the car "okay hospital bad idea." said Shizune she then carefully walks to her apartment and unlocks it the door.

While the logical side of her was telling her that she should take the Japanese man to a hospital but the other side was telling her bringing him to the hospital is a bad idea. She knew everyone is curious about a masked heroes identity especially one as new as White Kitsune after all she was curious what's behind the fox helmet but she also had a feeling One of the nurses at the hospital would remove the mask and see the heroes face.

So, the ravenette Chinese nurse grudgingly drags the beaten fox-themed hero into her apartment she struggled to carry White Kitsune mostly due to how much heavier he is compared to the ravenette. She quickly lifts him up to the point his feet aren't dragging on the floor the one thing the hero needed was more injuries but Shizune couldn't believe the state he was in she had never seen someone in such a state to the point they are just one step away from the gates of hell she had never seen someone in such a sorry state. Not even Gotham's super villains were beaten to such a severe degree sure the Gotham Knight had put the Joker in a body cast but the Joker was always conscious and always had a that twisted grin on his face. Shizune felt quite lucky she wasn't working at Arkham Asylum she had no problem helping the sick but the inmates of Gotham held the cities most dangerous and insane but those insane inmates were at the point of no return.

Arkham Asylum had the Joker who's insanity knows no bounds, it even had the former doctor Scarecrow who is madly obsessed with fear and desires to inflict maximum fear, then you have the reptile man known as Killer Croc who's a cannibal, but if course there's also eco-terrorist Poison Ivy who's mind has been twisted making her go to extremes to protect nature. Arkham Asylum is pretty much a prison that holds Gotham's most dangerous criminals sure some of the people have been cure and ready to live a normal live but Shizune would rather stay working at Gotham City Hospital.

"God you are heavy. " muttered Shizune as she gave out a light groan as she carries White Kitsune towards the den, as she enters the den she sets him on the king size bed and released a huff of exhaustion "okay, that was order than I thought! I really need to take Orochimaru's advice but now it's time to get you out of your clothes and see how bad you." said Shizune as she wipes the sweat from her forehead she then moves her hands to his beaten and damaged fox helmet she then feels two buttons on the side helmet she presses down on the buttons she jumps back in surprised at the sound of uncompressed sound she watches as the helmet opens up an inch she then carefully removes the helmet. With the helmet removed she sees his tan Japanese face who has six whiskered marks across his face, he has shoulder length blonde hair, and on his beaten and bruised face is a white domino mask.

She then moves to remove cloak but she is unable to "must be part of the suit." said Shizune she then the black gauntlets revealing his bloody and bruised arms even his knuckles are bloody, the ravenette then removes the upper body armor showing his bloody and beaten upper torso she then moves down to his belt and removes it she found herself it was much lighter than she excepted. Shizune carefully removes his boots making sure not to hurt him, and finally removed the pants he's wearing usually she shouldn't need to actually removed all of the patient's clothes but in cases where they look like they've just got through a war removing all clothing is needed.

With White Kitsune unclothed she sees how badly his condition he was in but she also had a pink dusted blush going across her cheeks as she stars at his beaten yet chiseled torso her blush goes even deeper as she stares at his six pack abs Shizune then shakes her head "can't be checking him out he needs my help!" thought Shizune she then presses two fingers on his neck and let's out a sigh of release "good your still alive. Now, let's see how bad your condition actually is. After a few minutes later the ravenette Chinese woman wiped away sweat across her face with a strained look on her face.

She just couldn't understand how White Kitsune was not only alive but somehow kept fighting after all the damage done to him after she was finished checking his injuries she not only found he was suffering bloodline lost, exhaustion sleep, physical stress, mental stress, concussion, and various of broken bones. "I guess your body finally tapped out when it was out of danger. Now let's fix you up. Shizune got a wet towel and begins to wipe the very blood that had stained the man's very skin with extreme care after she then carefully wipes the blood from his whiskered cheeks she finds herself quite surprised at how his whiskers feel.

She had thought they were tattoo or something she was not excepting them to actually be birthmarks this had only made Shizune even more curious than she originally was but she knew she must ignore these questions after all his life is in her hands. This had caused her to released a soft sigh "yeah no pressure Shizune." said Shizune she then grabs a wet wash and grabs alcohol and pours it down on the wet cloth "this might sting a little bit." said Shizune but she didn't expect a response from the slumbering hero after all, she didn't except the man to be waking up anytime soon. She then brushed the soaked cloth on his face even as the alcohol cloth had touched his open wound he didn't even move the only thing he did was sleep.

But again due to him having to push his body beyond its limit his body ignores the feeling of rubbing alcohol. She can still remember the day Batman had left well she didn't see him personally leave but she had seen him and Green Lantern fly off in the distance Robin had left Gotham years ago so left White Kitsune being the protector of Gotham but that didn't mean Gotham's villains will wait quietly no nearly almost everyday villains were running rampage sure Gotham's own police tried to stop the crimes but they only got so far. But White Kitsune would always stopped the villains but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted before he wondered how he can do that "well any person would probably collapse if they were in his condition I don't think Batman could survived what White Kitsune was forced to do. Afterall he is human." commented Shizune.

After Shizune had finished applying the rubbing alcohol she then begins to wrap White Kitsune medical bandages. But due to his hands, ribs, and foot being broken she had to made selfmade cast. But while she was wrapping him in the bandages she notices how the cuts on his face slowly begin to heal but quickly stop but even though she had discovered he had a regeneration ability she still continued to applied the bandages. She allows a small smile to appear on her face as she had begin to treat his injuries sure it had taken a hour to clean him up but it was better then allowing him to bleed to death.

Shizune then glance down at her clothes and noticed they are covered in his blood but Shizune is use to having her clothes being covered in her patients blood since she's a surgical and recovery nurse. So having blood staining your clothes is nothing big she smiles warmly at White Kitsune "at least it's all over the only thing to do now is to wait for him to wake up. Ugh, man I'm tired today has been long." muttered Shizune as the 27 year old woman sits herself onto her couch and leans her head back.

Gotham might not be as bright as Metropolis but the city has its fair share of execite Shizune had once thought about transferring to the Metropolis Hospital or Star City but she declined to the idea mostly because her Uncle Dan, his wife Tsunade, and their daughter Megemi. Living in Gotham City can put your life at risk but she'd rather be close to family and she has lived in Gotham City her whole life.

The black-haired Chinese woman let's out a small yawn she glances towards the slumbering White Kitsune and sees him calmly sleeping with his chest slowly move up down "well he's sleeping good I suppose." commented Shizune as she leans her head back her eyes then begins to feel heavy it doesn't take her long to enter the world of unconsciousness Shizune doesn't wake up until the very next day.

The two days has gone by quite normally well normal for Gotham anyways but for Shizune nothing happened she would go to work and once she got off she would feed the unconscious hero. While this had became a routine for her the city has been quiet for the past two days which was a good sign but everyone was wondering where White Kitsune has gone sure the cops can handle the small time criminals but the citizens of Gotham have began to get curious and worried. Worried that White Kitsune had left the City but that wasn't the case he was just sleeping from his one man war against Batman's rogue gallery. But the very next today Shizune unlocked her apartment door and goes through her routine and checking on White Kitsune but as she enters the den her brown eyes are shot open with shock not only is the blonde superhero awake but two mysterious strangers are in her house but of course these two strangers are none other than Nightwing the first Robin and protector of Blüdhaven and the anti-hero Red Hood the second Robin.

Nightwing, is a man reaching 6'0 with a lean body type fitting someone who is an acrobat and his hair is black in color. Nightwing has a blue/black suit armored suit that is equipped with electric darts, grappling hook, smoke bombs, and his signature sticks he's known for. Nightwing wore his hair in a longer style, and a domino mask. Nightwing also had outlines throughout his suit. (Note: he's wearing his Arkham City costume).

Red Hood is 6'0 a man with the body type of a lean boxer, he wears an armored Red helmet that has two white eyes underneath the helmet he has short black hair and wears a black domino mask he wears a black armored suit, the suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red and placed in the center of the chest. It also has a built in taser which Red Hood uses to get people off of him when necessary. Over the armored suit he wears a brown jacket. He also carries two customize desert eagles pistols. (Note: think of the suit he wore in new 52)

Shizune then begins to hide under a rock at the fact that the three heroes are staring back at her "uh..um, hi. Your awake White Kitsune." said Shizune in a shy manner with a small wave of her hand but the nurse can't help but to stare at Nightwing and Red Hood but she quickly turned her attention back to the bandage hero.

She then watches as he nods his head "are you the one who patched me up?" asked White Kitsune sure Tenko would always watched over his body he would lose conscious in cases like this. He watches as the ravenette woman nods her head "what's your name?" asked White Kitsune.

"Shizune, Shizune Kato." replied Shizune with a small smile on her face but within her mind she just couldn't figured how White Kitsune is awake and what reason why Nightwing and Red Hood are inside her apartment.

White Kitsune nods his head "thanks for-ugh! " groaned White Kitsune he then grit his teeth in frustration "damn it! My still won't move!" thought White Kitsune in pain he knew his body was still in pain he just didn't except the pain to feel this bad.

Shizune rushes to his side with a frown on her face "your still too weak to be moving around!" scolded Shizune as she gently lays White Kitsune back onto the bed.

She then hears a sound of chuckling she turned her head and sees Nightwing chuckling this causes her to blush from embarrassment Red Hood coughs in his hand "sorry to interrupt but we need to speak with White Kitsune." said Red Hood with his arms crossed but he was also amused at seeing the shy nurse scold their friend.

Shizune blushes again in embarrassment "right, I'll leave. Just call if you three need anything." said Shizune she then exits out of the den and heads into her room processing that her patient is not only awake but Nightwing and Red Hood are both in her apartment "ugh none of this makes since first an injured and half dead White Kitsune appears on my door and then Nightwing and Red Hood appeared in my apartment! I'm just a nurse! I shouldn't have these type of issues! " groaned a confused Shizune as she roughly messes her hair up. But apparently, Shizune had forgotten she lives in Gotham City.

While Shizune was having a struggling process at how to deal with three superheroes in her own home Nightwing and Red Hood look at White Kitsune with concern. "How you holding up?" asked a worried Nightwing sure he had seen his friend in a bad condition many other times but all those times he had healed.

White Kitsune then run his bandage hand through his hair and winces in pain and looks up at Nightwing "besides feeling like I just got hit with a fright train I mean my whole body hurts like hell lol. Ugh, but seriously how does Batman do this no sleep and fight crime I know he was force to fight like this at one point." groaned Naruto.

This comment had caused both Nightwing and Red Hood to agree "but even Batman would be dead if he had to fight them for months with barely no time for rest. " said Red Hood the helmet wearing hero had seen Batman got into insane situations and some of these situations his former mentor was on should of killed Batman but there are cases where Batman has almost met death like when Batman had fight against Black Adam and had stall until Superman and Shazam arrived even if Batman had done some insane and unbelievable things but at the end of the day he was still human a powerful human but still a human none the less.

Nightwing nods his head agreement he then towards White Kitsune "you know he's right White Kitsune but when will your healing start working?" asked Nightwing with concern.

White Kitsune released sigh from his mouth he then stares at Nightwing's eyes "yeah, you right um, I don't know how long have I been out for. But I'm surprised I didn't die while fighting Bane and Killer Croc." said White Kitsune his eyes then went wide open "wait a minute where are they!" exclaimed White Kitsune wondering if Bane, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Copperhead, and Killer Croc have gone back to Arkham.

Red Hood then gives White Kitsune a glass of water he watches as White Kitsune drinks the water in a matter of seconds "they're all locked up back in Arkham. Besides you need to rest you've been knocked out for two days I doubt you going anywhere. But shit they really did a number on you. " said Red Hood as he picks the beaten and damaged fox helmet.

White Kitsune glances up at Red Hood who's studying the damage done to his helmet and released a huff "Two days Huh? I won't be healed for another fourteen days I suppose Alfred sent you to look for me correct?" asked White Kitsune.

The two nod their heads "after the cops had picked up them Alfred begin to worry when you didn't appear the next day so he called the two of us to search for you." said Red Hood.

White Kitsune smiles at this since he became Gotham's protector Alfred had treated him with nothing but kindness he'd also held a high level of respect for the man he also held this Father figure aura around him but he could tell at first hand the butler of the Wayne was someone you do not take lightly. "But there's another reason why we are." stated Nightwing having the attention back on the black and blue costume hero.

"There is?" asked White Kitsune shot both Nightwing and Red Hood a curious and suspicious look but with both Nightwing and Red Hood being trained personally by the Gotham Knight White Kitsune stare is nothing compared to the infamous bat stare.

Nightwing slowly nods his head "yes there is. I know you'd rather get some rest as soon as possible and get back to protecting Gotham but have you seen this? " asked Nightwing who pulls out a medium sized vile, the vile contains a glowing neon green liquid.

White Kitsune shook his head negatively at the strange liquid "can't say I have. But I think I would remember a glowing ooze what is it exactly?" asked White Kitsune as he stares at the strange liquid.

"Well I'm not surprised you don't know what it. It's a new drug that had just starting to get popular it is a combination of the Venom serum, water from the Lazarus Pit, and an unknown substance it has been appearing here, Blüdhaven, Blue Valley, and even in Coast City." said Nightwing.

White Kitsune gains a serious expression and narrow his eyes "what does it do? I mean the Lazarus can heal and bring back the dead and the venom turns a person into a hulking beast?"asked White Kitsune but the three heroes are also aware of the defects of the Venom serum and of the Lazarus Pit after all Red Hood had taken a dip in Ra's Al Ghul's fountain of Youth thus turning him into Red Hood.

"From what we'd analyse this new drug Olympus can make you stronger physically and can heal any injury but it also, destroys the person body from the inside, causes your brain, heart, and liver to slowly to deteriorate, and it causes uncontrollably insanity. But Olympus also gives a person a psychedelic level of adrenaline. But like Nightwing said this drug has just started getting popular." said Red Hood.

White Kitsune didn't like this one bit not only was this Olympus drug made from Venom and the Lazarus Pit but also another compound that is unaware what's worse the buyers might be someone who has some type of mental disabilily. He really didn't want to imagine if Joker or worse Lex Luther got their hands on this drug Joker is already crazy the one thing the world doesn't need is even a more crazier Joker who has the strength of Bane. But there's was also another problem this drug was not only popular meaning it can have a negative effects to it and who ever the seller is they can change Olympus.

White Kitsune released a sigh "this isn't good with this drug being so new who knows what effects it can do on people do either of you at least know who the seller is I mean Bane is locked away in prison and I doubt Ra's will allow his Lazarus Pit be used an a drug same for Bane this just doesn't fit either of their M.O." said White Kitsune.

Both Nightwing and Red Hood shook their heads negatively "unfortunately, who ever the seller is they are not only smart but they also seemed to be quite crafty at hiding their tracks but this shouldn't be too surprisingly seeing as this person had not only gotten their hands on Venom and water from the Lazarus Pit and some unknown substance this person is no doubt smart and whoever it is not only intelligence but also is very skillfull at combining chemicals." said Red Hood in a tone that was saying he was not happy at the situation White Kitsune and Nightwing couldn't blame Red Hood both were furious at the fact such a dangerous drug is in the streets.

White Kitsune then takes a drink of water "do you two at least know where this shipment is coming from?" asked White Kitsune.

The two shook their heads negatively "again unfortunately no. " said Nightwing in a tone of disappointment that even with Red Hood the two couldn't really find anything that had led them to the supplier.

"So this leave us in the dark perfect." groaned White Kitsune no clue on where the shipment is or who the seller is or the supplier this definitely wasn't good.

"Which leave us with the hold fashion way. " said Red Hood who punched his palm with a smirk on his face. Sure him and Nightwing but the one thing that hasn't changed is how cowardly and spineless the criminals of Gotham can all it takes is the right techniques and the criminals will be singing like a canary.

Nightwing nods his head agreeing with Red Hood him to knowing how cowardly the criminals can be after all the criminals in Blüdhaven are pretty much the same. "Seems like your right Red Hood besides its only a matter of time before the seller slips up and besides I have Red Hood with me so I'm pretty sure they'll talk " joked Nightwing causing White Kitsune to laugh at the joke and having Red Hood roll his eyes at Nightwing.

White Kitsune then turned towards Nightwing with an annoyed expression on his face as he stares at Nightwing "yeah, that's All great in all but you seem to forgot that um, oh I don't know that I can't move!" insulted White Kitsune.

Red Hood smirk at White Kitsune both watch as Nightwing places his hand on his neck "yeah I'm aware. With you out of commission Red Hood and I will be looking for clues and any site for any type of shipment that has arrived in Gotham. You just rest up we'll keep you informed." said Nightwing with a smile.

This has caused the injured to comply with another sigh "ugh, I suppose your right but I've been wondering where is Robin?" asked White Kitsune he was aware that Batman and Green Lantern left Earth but he was unaware where Robin had gone.

"Oh you haven't heard? Robin has joined Titans East who are stationed in Chicago. But hey look on the bright side at least you that cute nurse taking care of you." said Nightwing with a grin.

White Kitsune stares at Nightwing with a deadpan expression "I wondered how would Star feel if she heard you talk about another woman I mean she might not be a Kryptonian or Amazonian but I'm pretty sure a punch from a Tamaranian will have the same effect don't you think Red Hood." said White Kitsune with a viscous smirk.

"Ahaha, he got you goodm." chuckled Red Hood.

Nightwing then gains a cold shiver down his spine sure he has spar with Supergirl, Superboy, Donna, and Cassie but the idea of getting punched by a Kryptonian, Amazonian ,or a Tamaranian doesn't really sound appealing to Nightwing "hm, touché but like I said we'll keep you posted after all it'll take the three of us to crack this case." said Nightwing.

Red Hood smirked under his crimson helmet "you know I like that idea White Kitsune, Red Hood, and Nightwing teaming up. Now that sounds badass." said Red Hood.

"Yeah we got work to do, we'll see you around and take it easy the last thing we need is for you to get even more injured." said Nightwing.

"The best you can do is get as much rest as possible." said Red Hood White Kitsune then watch as both heroes exit out of the window and use each of their grappling hooks to swing across the buildings he watches as both heroes vanish within the night It reminded him of all the times

White Kitsune leans his head back onto the pillow and gazes at his bandaged hand he couldn't believe it not only had he fought some of Batman's hardest and deadly foe's but he also now has to stop some new drug. But he shouldn't he really be surprised afterall a heroes job is never truly done. " **But at least you have time to rest until you help Nightwing and Red Hood with this Olympus problem and before you ask no I can't speed up the healing process your body has suffered mental and physical damaged forcing your healing to speed up can only cause you more pain.** " said Tenko.

"So, I guess option B is too do this the old fashioned way. " thought White Kitsune he then glanced at his damaged helemet before he stares at the ceiling "Shizune you can come in!" yelled White Kitsune the response he had earn was a loud audible eep.

She came in the room and looking to see White Kitsune alone "oh, are your friends gone? " questioned a curious Shizune.

He nods his head "yeah, they have other things to do." stated the Japanese hero with him being trained in sleath very few can sneak up on him but then Shizune wasn't being really quiet well she might be quiet compared to someone who's trained in stealth.

His stomach then begins to let itself be known Shizune smiles at this "what would you like to eat? "asked Shizune.

"Do you have ramen like good ramen not that instant ramen! I hate that crap! " exclaimed White Kitsune.

Shizune smiles warmly "why yes I do. " said Shizune the young woman watches as his serious expression became a shot eating grin within a matter of seconds.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Ninjas of Whirlpool, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Ninjas of Whirlpool_** ** _after that I'll update Twin Wind Esper then I will also do_** ** _There Is No Justice and once I'm done with that I'll then focus on one story and attempt to finish the first story I'll be focused on will be Cunning of a Fox )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N: Tomorrow someone will be eliminated from the poll )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 16_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 17_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 15_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silver Sable - 16_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Firestar - 14_**


End file.
